Preparations for War, the Hidden Cloud Reacts
Minutes after sending out Meirei Rōga, the Fourth Raikage A steadily made his way into the village he leads. Now adorning his Raikage garb, he put aside his strive to start fighting to rally his people. Walking along side him, several other ninja followed in close suit. In order from right to left, they were Darui, Kurēn, Yōkina, Taikomochi, Kumoma and Samui. "Raikage-sama, shall I send out a messenger owl to some of our allied nations?" asked Taikomochi, shrouded by his cloak. "No, at this point I can't be sure who we call ally but at this moment we must prepare." said A. Holding out his hand, the seven of them stopped in front of a narrow staircase. "I must inform you all that from this point onward you are the Division-Captains of Kumo's great army! Do you all accept?" A said charged with a fiery spirit. In unison, the six chimed "Yes'sir" much to A's liking. Turning to Darui, the great Raikage took a serious look. "Darui, you are my most trusted bodyguard and you have always been at my side. The Third- no, your grandfather would be proud of you." A said. Smiling at his mentor and superior, Darui couldn't help but break the calm and sluggish behavior that was his norm. "Thank you Senpai." he said as A turned and began to walk up the stairs. Following close behind, the six lined up behind A who was staring down the crowd below. In almost perfect rows, the hundreds of shinobi of Kumogakure were cheering for their leader. "The fiery will of my people will never die." he said smirking at his Division-Captains. He quickly motioned both hands up, hailing for the shinobi and kunoichi below to settle and quiet down. Behind A, Yōkina leaned towards Kurēn and whispered "Can you believe we came this far Kurēn-chan. It feels like yesterday me and you were promoted to Jonin.". Pulling down the neck high collar, he leaned towards Yōkina. "Yōkina-chan, I need to tell you something." he muttered quietly. "I Lo-" he said before the Raikage's booming voice cut him off. "My fellow people, It seems war is breaking out through the Shinobi World. Those we saw as allies during the Fourth Great Shinobi War are considered enemies. The Land of Water has advanced onto our soil and attempted a hostile take over of our land. From this point on, I am re-establishing our troops." called A. Stepping back, he waved his hand the the six behind him. "From this point onward, these six shall lead you into combat." he said placing a hand on Kumoma's shoulder. "You may see some faces in this group, two of which are Jinchūriki of the Eight and Two tails. They did not come to this position on that trait alone, and are the most skilled for this job." he called. Glancing down at the ground Taikomochi felt the burn of hundreds of shinobi stare at him, only for Kumoma to slam herself onto his shoulders. "Kumoma-san, your bosom is crushing me." he said trying to push her off. "Return to your homes my fellow shinobi, say farewell to your loved ones and make it known that you will come home to them. Prepare for war. Prepare for battle. Prepare to protect your people, your nation and those you care about." he called turning away from them and waving his hand. "Hmph, thought he would at least introduce us." grunted Yōkina. Raikage's Office Flipping through a small book, the Raikage sat at his newly deliver desk after his incident with the one not to long before. Leaning in a wooden chair, his back to the wall Darui was cleaning off his blade and glancing at A. Quickly closing the book, A stood up and exchanged a glance with Darui. He snatched his white cloak from a hanger to the left and made his way towards the door. "Raikage-sama, where are you going? Aren't we heading out soon?" Darui called placing both hands on his knee's. "I have some business to take care of. I'm not sure when and if I will return Darui, but listen to me loud and clear." he said cracking his knuckles and moving towards Darui. Kneeling down he placed his hand on Darui's shoulder. "As of now, you are the Captain Commander of the entire Kumogakure army. If something were to happen to me Darui, you will be the Fifth Raikage." he said with an aspect he never once exhibited. Shocked, Darui couldn't even muster words. "Why me?" Darui staggered. "Not only are you qualified since you are related to the Third, you are the only shinobi I see fit to lead this village. You try to come off as a sluggish, lazy man but you are passionate about your job. You have a bold heart, one that matches the heart of a strong leader." he said before turning and walking towards the door. Not able to hold back his smile, Darui stared at the floor trying to take in the flood of emotions he felt. Quickly noticing A departing he called "Where are you going Raikage-sama?". "I'm off to the Hidden Rock, I must figure out my standing point with Ōnoki the Third Tsuchikage. If we are to be enemies in this war, so be it but it would be in Kumo's best efforts to have them as allies.